


Comfort Zone

by apckrfan



Category: Shark (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie's never thought of her dad's hands before. This is a 100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> This is for LJ community [pretty_stickers](http://community.livejournal.com/pretty_stickers/) community Drabble #2: HANDS.
> 
> Written July 2007

She'd never really paid attention to them before. His hands. As a child she'd found them rougher than her mothers coiffed and polished ones. He'd looked so happy when she'd told him she was going to watch his closing arguments. She thought she might have seen an unshed tear in his eyes. She wasn't sure where to focus as he used those big rough hands in court, emphasizing and driving the prosecutions case home. He rested them on the edge of the jury box, growing silent. All eyes were on him, the Shark. Attentive, convinced he was telling the truth.


End file.
